This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type rose plant of the mini-flora class. This new variety was created by myself under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., in 1998, by crossing ‘SEArodney’, not patented, as seed parent, and unnamed, an unintroduced seedling created by this same breeding program, as pollen parent.
The goal of making this cross was to produce a fragrant miniature rose. To achieve this, the parents were chosen for their size, both being minis, and their strong fragrance. This resulting rose, the only seedling selected from this cross, is extremely fragrant. The size of the bush and flower are large for a miniature but of a good size for the mini-flora class.
This new invention bares similarities to its seed parent, ‘SEArodney’. Both have near white flowers averaging three inches in diameter, with a strong, fruity fragrance. This new invention has a plant that is a little more compact; more vigorous; grows 12 to 18 inches taller, up to 32 to 40 inches tall; and having a flower with more petals than ‘SEArodney’. The color of flowers on ‘SEArodney’ is light pink to near white. The flowers on the new invention are a very pale violet, more often appearing white.
The differences between the new invention and the pollen parent are many. The pollen parent is also fragrant but its flowers are not more than 2 inches in diameter and have considerably fewer petals. The plant habit of the pollen parent is narrow-upright and only grows 24 to 30 inches tall.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new cultivar in Rowley, Mass. and Arroyo Grande, Calif. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.